


晚宴

by Pathintheforest



Category: rochu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathintheforest/pseuds/Pathintheforest
Summary: 露中。扑克设定。爽文。包括但不仅限于失禁、产乳





	晚宴

**Author's Note:**

> 露中。扑克设定。爽文。包括但不仅限于失禁、产乳

“你不是梦见我了吗？不仅仅是刚才。是每一个夜晚。”

伊万幸灾乐祸地说，那种语气就像在说一种恶劣的玩笑。他毫不留情地打着王耀的挺翘的双臀，一直打到偏黄的肌肤泛出淫糜的殷红。那两瓣结实饱满的臀肉在伊万的掌下轻轻地颤栗，较为松软的地方每拍一下就会产生波浪一般小幅度的抖动。

伊万掐住那些颤动的粉团，五指陷进去把它们揪到变形。他握住王耀的屁股用力地朝外掰开，像小的时候捉住一只飞蛾扯掉雪白的双翅。他要看王耀最私密的最令人遐想的后穴，看它怎么在他的折磨下缓缓地收缩。他要让王耀和他一起兴奋和痛苦，并在他的压制下露出只属于他一个人的丑态和媚态。

王耀一言不发地咬住床单，睁着泛红的双目不让咸涩的泪水暴露他的屈服。

“你梦见我了。你梦见你在和我做爱。你骑我的时候双腿张得那么大，就像你骑马的时候一样。怎么样，我让你高潮到失禁了么，告诉我。”

他故意挑那些字眼去侮辱王耀，单方面的性爱只会让他觉得无趣。他把王耀从床上拉起来，无视王耀剧烈地排斥，从后边用胳膊锁住他的双肩。

“我说的对吗，耀。你就是想被我干，想蹲下来吃我的……”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”

在伊万用俚语说出那个污秽不堪的词之前，王耀终于忍无可忍地大叫。他被迫挺立着上身跪在伊万的胯前，被撕开的骑士服惨烈地褪在大腿之间。若不是双手被围巾捆在身后，他早跳起来把这个混账的脸打到变形。

“布拉金斯基，你这么做迟早要进国际法庭，你不知道你的下场吗！？拿开你的手！”

王耀激烈地扭动着身体，使出全身地力量往后撞。他的头发在抗争之中凌乱地散开，头绳掉到地上，混进散乱的内裤和长袍里。

“在那之前，如果你确保你可以直着腰走出这个房间，我就相信你的所说的威胁。”

伊万笑吟吟地把王耀的摁在自己的胸膛之上，让对方强烈的冲撞在他的力量下全部都化作一种变相的挑逗。他喜欢被隔着衣料摩擦性器，真人的触感胜过任何一只用以自慰的飞机杯。尽管这效果并非王耀的初衷，他也成功让伊万开始享受这场征服与臣服的游戏。

“你不是很兴奋吗，王耀？你的小家伙都硬成这样了，还说你不愿意和我做爱。”

伊万嬉笑着说，嘴唇满意地摩挲着王耀汗津津的脖颈。比起温柔的爱抚，这更像是来自主人的一种恶趣味的奖赏。但王耀的身体远达不到任他摆弄的境界，现在他怀里的骑士更像一只受惊过头的金丝雀。尽管这只鸟儿确实渴望来自他本人的驯服。

伊万伸出一只手去撩拨王耀胯间的羞耻，后者不愿让他触碰自己的敏感之地，低垂着眼恐惧地将肩膀抖动地更加厉害。

“你做什么？你要做什么？你放开我，放开我！”

王耀焦躁而惊恐地大叫，他急得都想张口去咬伊万横在他脖颈前的手臂。然而这种低劣的攻击实在有失他的骑士领主的身份，所以他只是越发用力地要往前逃离，妄图在力气上取得压倒性的胜利。

“我要做什么？当然是干你。”

伊万舔舐着王耀肩颈处的伤疤，用牙齿轻轻地咬着那些刀刃留下来的痕迹。

我有多久没这样抱过你了呢？瞧瞧这些粉色的月牙。如果你当初选择和我走，那么现在这里只可能是我的吻痕。

伊万张口咬住王耀的肩颈，把那些受过伤的皮肉包在嘴里嘬吸。他宽大而温暖的手掌还在向前探索，一握就几乎覆没王耀半根瘦弱的阴茎。

王耀起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这种触电般的柔软让他羞怯万分。他紧闭着双眼别过脸去，呜呜咽咽地骂着脏话诅咒伊万下地狱。

易怒、受惊，还有该死的羞耻毫无止境地折磨着王耀的神经。多少年来王耀都未有过如此强烈的情绪波动，骑士领主的身份早把他的外表和心性磨得难以让外人探知。但这些都不能彻底压死他自内心深处对伊万占有他的渴望，这种致命的愿望让他如临大敌。

伊万确实看透了他的内心。他万分肯定这个下流卑鄙的国王在酒水里动了手脚，并在他熟睡的时候用读心术偷窥了他的梦境。

梦里有多么春宵一刻他并不愿意回忆。该死的。这个狡猾的混账把他最隐秘的部分看得一干二净。各种意义上最隐秘的部分。然而即使如此他也不能任由自己朝这种压制屈服，至少在他还能完全控制自己之前，绝不能让这个表里不一的国王自在逍遥。

伊万的手掌自耻毛处向龟头推进，拇指下的温实的茧刺激着阴茎上的纹路。这种爱抚起初缓慢而轻柔的，王耀还可以接连不断地骂几句无耻，两三下以后就开始变得极快，王耀便不能集中精力去宣泄自己的怒火。从双腿之间不断传来的酥麻之感逐步地占据王耀的理智，伊万在套弄那根阴茎的同时不断地把它向外拉伸，那动作像握住一只母牛的乳房后向外挤奶。这主导一切的坏家伙似乎比王耀本人更了解这具身体，连王耀都不知道性爱时加入些许的疼痛会如此得让人意乱神迷。

不行。不可以。王耀无声地动着唇形，感觉到自己的身体无可抑制地瘫软下去，在伊万怀里因为受激而不住地挺起胸膛。

“喜欢吗，小耀。”

伊万怜爱地问，像个魅魔一般在王耀耳边低语。怀里的鸟儿正逐步地陷进情欲的陷阱，他能清晰地感知到王耀不再像一开始那么抗拒他的爱抚。

“不……。我讨厌……你。”

王耀艰难地说，连吐息都变得困难。他的双颊泛出盈盈的粉红，他觉得自己已经快到达深渊的边缘。为王室效忠将近十年，他嫌少去顾及个人的情爱，更何况这种难以启齿的床事。他的身体因许久的被忽视而积攒了太多被忘却的欲望，除了在每日的梦境里发泄掉的那一部分，其余的统统在此时被逐渐唤醒，一同涌到他敏感的感官之上。

这种被桎梏太久的肉身哪里经得住这样的调戏和嘲讽，无论是身体上还是语言上。你这个恶魔。

王耀乱糟糟地想。像是为了捍卫他最后的理性，他还是低头咬住了伊万的胳膊，几乎耗尽他最后的力气。

噢。他听到伊万低低地呻吟了一声。为什么这个混账的低音如此性感？梦里他只听到伊万的喘息，撑在他的身体之上挡住刺眼的灯光。那个时候他像躺在一只不知驶往何方的船上，船底的海浪轻轻地托着他荡，时而轻柔时而激烈。

他听见伊万说他不乖，接着就掐住他的下巴，让他被迫承受对方湿润的亲吻。比起什么情人之间的爱，这种吻更像一种捕猎者得意的宣誓主权。

王耀没有张开嘴唇。亲吻意味着爱情。王耀不知道伊万是否对他抱有同样的感情。伊万用力地掐住他的双颊，被迫使他的张开口腔。他舌头意料之中地被搅动，他感到伊万在他的口腔里大肆地扫荡。

这个暴君横冲直撞，他的双唇被他咬到渗出血珠。他不会亲吻。他也不会亲吻。王耀皱起双眉。伊万正用力吸着他的舌苔，再慢慢地滑到舌尖。被放开的时候发出轻微的水声，接着伊万又要吻他的唇心。伊万在他胯间的手没有停下的意思，他可连的分身被摸到整整大了一倍。国王甚至还去抚摸王耀生着耻毛的小腹，掌心在上面揉了一圈又一圈，结束以后不忘回到那根挺拔之上，伸出几只手指来揽住下边的睾丸，压在一起继续套弄。

如果这个动作再久一些，王耀就会射在伊万的手里。但是在那种感觉隐隐约约地攀爬上王耀的脊背，并完全变成现实之前，伊万却停住了。他的亲吻还在继续，然而那只手却摸上了王耀隆起的胸肌。他丢了王耀即将冲破警线的欲望，却伊用手捧住王耀胸前的一块软肉，五指捏住它就像捏住一块软糯的焦糖布丁。王耀的乳晕是浅浅的褐色，伊万掐住挺立的乳首后用指腹轻轻地旋扭。

“你试过乳交么，小骑士？”伊万吻着王耀说，提住对方的乳粒往外拉，“或者用嘴巴也可以。你喜欢哪一个？”

王耀意识到伊万又在拿他开心。但他的理智在伊万的亲吻和玩弄下所剩无几。这处封闭的卧室里全是伊万吻他的羞耻的声音，而王耀的口腔里全是伊万喝过的酒味和口水。

王耀没有办法再挣扎了。他绝望地瘫在那里任由伊万挑衅。国王干脆用两只手去抚慰骑士的双乳，蛮狠而用力地用手掌把那两块胸肉掐到变形，蹂躏成春天里一滩柔软的云。他用手掌盛住王耀的胸线，指缝夹住乳头后摁着王耀的胸肌来回地推。异国风情的肌肤在他的掌心里被拇指挤到微微地隆起，像出炉时有些发黄的白馒头。

酥麻之感犹如电流。王耀在伊万的怀里轻轻地发抖。他被冷落的阴茎敏锐地接受到了这种催情的新号，像是等待已久似的，王耀稍稍地一顶胯，液体便从铃口喷涌而出。

不是是粘稠的黄白色的精液，而是无法抑制住的尿液。像一柱喷泉，彻底冲垮了王耀的自尊。

“我恨你。布拉金斯基。”

王耀哭着说，他的心理防线在刹那间崩塌成废墟。他维持着挺胯的动作直至他宣泄完，而后又止不住地再挺几次，以彻底排出体内因快感而失控的尿液。


End file.
